halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slipspace Scrambler
The is a piece of AUR technology. History Slipspace scramblers were first developed and deployed by the Forerunners in the latter stages of the war, being designed specifically for use in the 'Maginot Line'. The idea behind the design was simple. By creating a impenetrable barrier around the remaining fortified Forerunner systems, they could stop Flood battlegroups making deep sorties into 'safe' territories and force them into direct confrontation, where the Forerunner battlefleets held the advantage. In under a year, the entire Maginot Line was brought online, despite attempts by the Gravemind to stop it's construction and the remaining Forerunner systems were heavily fortified, giving them time to gain respite, or so they had hoped. Those caught outside to Maginot Line were simply left to die, despite attempts by the Librarian to save them and ended up bolstering the numbers of the Flood. The Gravemind began heavy attacks against the Maginot Line, intending to strain the Forerunner forces to breaking point. Though it was quickly weathering their forces down, it was the architect of the Forerunner's greatest, and most desperate plan to stop the Flood. The Halo Installations. In time, the Flood forces weakened and relented, giving the Forerunners time to deploy another plan. Mendicant Bias. Intended to severely damage the Gravemind and force the Flood back, or even throw them into a total state of confusion, the plan backfired when Mendicant Bias betrayed his masters, disabled the Maginot Line and lead Gravemind straight through Forerunner territory and then on a direct course to the Ark. Though both he and the Gravemind were defeated, the Halo Installations were activated and the Flood were temporarily stopped. Though the Maginot Line had ultimately been disabled by Mendicant Bias, they had bought the Forerunners decades, the decades needed to create both Mendicant and The Ark. Shortly after the formation of the Alliance of United Races, The Guardians introduced the Slipspace scrambler technology to the UEG and USR. They immediately began to set large installations using the technology outside their frontier territories, with ranges of nearly 13 AU, intended to force potential Remnant invasion to drop out of system some distance away and be forced on slow marches in system, giving time for defenders to mobilise. The technology was designed so that ships bearing the correct access codes would not be disabled by the system, allowing them to pass freely. The UNSC, ever resourceful, devised the ONI S3 think tank, RED JESTER, to reverse engineer the technology for more portable, shorter range uses. After several years of work, they developed a portable system that could be launched from a APOLLO-class launch platform, which are found in the nuclear arsenals of just about every UNSC warship. This system, codenamed 'JESTER', could be launched from any warship and then silently detach from the launch platform and silently render a area within a 3 AU diameter a slipspace 'dead zone'. The mobile jammer is covered in a metamaterial cover, rendering it RADAR invisible, it is designed to be infra-red invisible, is optically and UV camouflaged and projects no outside electromagnetic signals. Unless given the correct go codes, which are based on a six million string information code that randomly changes ever six hours, based on a complex algorithm, designed to even confound AI code breakers. The jamming system works by causing the premature collapse of artificial black holes created by particle accelerators. It does this by bombarding suspect areas with hawking radiation that is hyper-accelerated to supraluminal speeds. By flooding a area as soon as a particle accelerator begins spinning up and emits radiation, or alternatively, when a target is detected slipping in. This stops a black hole being open long enough to be manipulated into a slipspace portal, or creating a coherent and stable portal, which would be a incredible danger to anything that entered. It's method of stopping slipspace portals from opening have garnered it the controversial nickname, 'the abortionist'. Description The jamming system works by causing the premature collapse of artificial black holes created by particle accelerators. It does this by bombarding suspect areas with hawking radiation that is hyper-accelerated to supraluminal speeds. By flooding a area as soon as a particle accelerator begins spinning up and emits radiation, or alternatively, when a target is detected slipping in. This stops a black hole being open long enough to be manipulated into a slipspace portal, or creating a coherent and stable portal, which would be a incredible danger to anything that entered. The velocity of the supraluminal hawking radiation particles cause anomalies in slipstream space, resulting in overlapping zones of real and slipspace, force ships travelling through slipspace to transition to real space. It's method of stopping slipspace portals from opening have garnered it the controversial nickname, 'the abortionist'. UNSC Remarks